Just a dress
by GreySound
Summary: One shot : Lévy se fait tirer hors de ses bouquins par son amie Lucy. Il est grand temps qu'elle recommence à profiter de la vie.


_**Salut tout le monde ! Un petit cadeau comme ça, un One shot vérifié par ma chère amie et Bêta dans ce cas-ci QcFanficGirl. Un gros merci à elle ;) et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **One shot classé M parce que voilà.**_

 _ **Disclamer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter.**_

 **Just a dress**

Lévy ajusta sa robe une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'édifice en compagnie de son amie Lucy. Elle n'avait franchement pas l'habitude de sortir et encore moins dans un endroit comme celui-ci. L'établissement était un bar chic de type rétro-industriel. Son amie appréciait particulièrement ce genre d'endroit tandis qu'elle leur préférait un bon livre sur son canapé.

Lucy l'avait traînée faire les boutiques cet après-midi sous prétexte qu'elles n'étaient pas sorties depuis des siècles ! Avec raison, chaque fois qu'elles sortaient, la blonde s'éclipsait avec un mec et la laissait rentrer seule. De quoi se mettre en rogne mais elle ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir longtemps, c'était sa meilleure amie et elle l'adorait.

Lévy avait choisi une robe blanche mi-cuisse dont le bustier était maintenu par un ruban aussi bleu que sa tignasse. Elle avait également acheté un bandana blanc et de petits talons ouverts pour compléter sa tenue. Un maquillage léger et le tour était joué. Elle était petite tout en restant lascive mais son charme n'était rien comparé à celui de Lucy ! Sa longue chevelure dorée faisait tourner les têtes et ses formes plantureuses achevaient n'importe quel homme. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui ne lui allait pas. Elle avait opté pour une jupe blanche ainsi qu'un décolleté rose qui moulait ses courbes à la perfection. Une paire d'escarpins complétait le tout.

Lévy regarda autour d'elle et s'émerveilla de la classe qui régnait dans ce bar. Une musique sourde, bourdonnante faisait vibrer la salle. D'immenses lustres en verre pendaient d'un plafond à demi-camouflé par d'énormes conduits de ventilations. Les murs étaient noirs et blancs, certains étaient couverts de hauts miroirs qui réfléchissaient la lumière blanche des projecteurs. Les femmes étaient belles et sensuelles tandis que les hommes dégageaient un charme viril et puaient la cologne.

Lucy l'attrapa par le poignet et la traîna jusqu'à une table libre près du bar. Elles s'installèrent confortablement, un serveur passa prendre leur commande et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La blonde se pencha sur la table pour se faire entendre :

-Alors que penses-tu de ce bar ? Plutôt bien ?

Lévy regarda autour, le serveur revint et leur servit leurs boissons. Elle le remercia, prit une gorgée et grimaça légèrement. Du fort. Probablement du rhum, son amie adorait ce breuvage.

-C'est pas mal.

-Juste pas mal ? C'est fou tu veux dire ! Regarde-moi le choix !

Elle faisait évidemment référence à tous les hommes qui les entouraient. La bleutée ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. C'était déjà assez pénible pour elle de sortir du confort de son appartement, si elle devait en plus gérer les avances d'un ivrogne… Ça ne le ferait pas.

-J'ai pas tellement envie de flirter ce soir Lu.

La blonde but une bonne gorgée de rhum avant de lui répondre.

-Ça fait quatre ans que tu te cloîtres Lévy, tu penses pas qu'il est temps que tu te remettes à fréquenter des hommes ?

-Ils sont moins envahissants dans mes bouquins. Quand j'en ai marre, je les referme, je les remet sur l'étagère et on n'en parle plus ! Tu essaieras de faire pareil avec un mec en rut.

Lucy roula des yeux et sourit narquoisement.

-Arrête un peu, t'es pas obligée de repartir avec.

Elle la relança :

-Je te fais une offre. Si tu te donnes la peine de discuter avec au moins un mec ce soir, je ne te dérange plus avec ça pour les deux prochaines années.

C'était tentant… Elle aurait la paix pour un bon moment. Lévy n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler aux autres, elle n'avait jamais été du genre social comme Lucy mais ça valait peut-être le coup de faire un effort. Elle serait tranquille après ça. Elle hocha finalement de la tête à la plus grande joie de son amie.

Comme la blonde regardait autour en quête d'un bon candidat, son regard accrocha sur deux jeunes hommes qui se dirigeaient vers elles. Elle les pointa du menton et mima quelque chose voulant très probablement dire "Voilà ta chance". Ils les rejoignirent, tout sourire. Autant s'y mettre, ce serait vite terminé. Le rouquin avait très clairement l'oeil sur Lucy, Lévy ne se donna donc pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. Elle se tourna vers l'autre qui l'observait déjà avec intérêt et plaqua son sourire le plus ravissant sur ses lèvres.

-Salut, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Lévy.

C'était un peu gourd comme réponse mais bon. Le mec ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de parler littérature avec les nanas qu'il rencontrait. Il était plutôt mince, les yeux noirs et les cheveux courts. Sa chemise ouverte, d'où jaillissait un parfum copieux, rebuta une peu la jeune femme mais elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle réussissait à avoir une conversation avec lui.

-Moi c'est Grey.

Il lui fit la bise et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ta copine elle aime quoi comme alcool ?

"Mais je rêve !?" Il était en train de lui demander comment draguer sa copine là ? Lévy avala de travers et lui répondit tout de même.

-Lucy ? À peu près tout ce qui est fort.

Grey sourit et l'attrapa par l'épaule, il lui tendit un billet de vingt dollars.

-Tu peux aller au bar et nous ramener quelque chose qui lui plairait ?

Elle fit les yeux ronds. Elle aurait voulu lui enfoncer le billet au fond de la gorge. Elle pinça les lèvres. De toute façon, ce devait être suffisant pour que Lucy lui foute la paix avec les mecs. Elle se leva. Grey la retint :

-Hey attends, prends-toi un truc aussi tant qu'à être là.

Elle se mit à rire jaune, la musique l'enterra si bien que les trois autres personnes à la table ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Elle s'éloigna, alla s'appuyer au bar et attendit sagement que ce soit son tour.

Elle regarda Lucy qui couinait de rire face aux deux garçons. Ils étaient déjà sous son charme… Comme d'habitude. Lévy soupira. La blonde était magnifique, pas étonnant que les garçons soient à ses pieds. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui attirait les gens, ça semblait tellement facile de l'approcher.

Lévy ne dégageait pas ce "quelque chose" de spécial. Pas qu'elle chercha l'attention, loin de là mais ne pas se faire ignorer serait déjà un bon début.

Elle appuya son menton dans sa main et chercha le barman des yeux. Il était de dos en train de terminer la commande de la fille d'à côté. Avec son gabarit, c'était dur de le manquer. Il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt noirs. Lévy le reluqua un peu pour se remonter le moral. Il avait les épaules larges et des muscles saillants. Un portrait plutôt séduisant couronné d'une chevelure noire hirsute. Pas étonnant que le bar soit plein avec des employés comme celui-là. La jeune femme laissa couler son regard vers le derrière musclé de l'homme.

Le barman se retourna et ses yeux rubis croisèrent ceux fautifs de Lévy. Un sourire moqueur brisa le sérieux de son visage.

-J'te sers quoi Shorty ?

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et déballa sa commande aussi bien qu'elle le pu tout en contemplant le comptoir.

-Je… Je vais prendre deux- euh quatre tequilas.

Le brun hocha de la tête et partit faire les breuvages. Lévy avait affreusement honte. C'était fini. Après ce soir, elle se promettait de ne plus remettre les pieds dans un bar pour les dix prochaines années.

Le barman revint avec les verres et les tendit à Lévy. Derrière elle, Grey et l'autre mec qui était avec Lucy commencèrent à s'exciter, à se bousculer. La bleutée prit tous les verres aussi bien qu'elle le pu et remercia le grand brun. Celui-ci pointa les deux énergumènes du menton tout en essuyant un verre.

-C'est tes potes ?

Lévy essaya de contenir son exaspération ce qui le fit sourire.

-Pas vraiment-

Elle se fit projeter contre le comptoir par Grey qui avait perdu le ballant. Les verres tombèrent et se renversèrent partout. La jeune femme grimaça de douleur et se redressa tant bien que mal tandis que le coupable se jetait déjà sur son compagnon. Lévy se retourna et constata avec effroi qu'elle avait aspergé le barman dans sa chute. Il avait les bras écartés du corps et regardait son pantalon et son t-shirt qui étaient complètement imbibés d'alcool. Lévy s'excusa :

-Je suis tellement désolée, je ne-

Le barman lui fit signe de se taire. Il s'essuya les bras sur une serviette qu'il balança rageusement plus loin et contourna le comptoir. Il attrapa Grey par le col et assomma l'autre taré au passage. Il traîna les deux fauteurs de trouble et avisa Lucy par le fait même.

-Remballe tes deux abrutis et tu fous l'camps aussi !

La blonde se leva rapidement et se tourna vers Lévy.

-Je t'appelle demain. Désolée pour ta robe, tu devrais la sécher.

Elle laissa son amie toute seule et alla rejoindre les deux garçons dehors.

Lévy regarda sa robe blanche avec horreur. On voyait très clairement son soutien-gorge au travers du tissus mouillé. Elle se couvrit la poitrine de ses bras comme elle le put et avisa le barman qui revenait vers elle. Elle déglutit. Il allait sûrement la mettre dehors aussi. Il arriva à sa hauteur et Lévy s'excusa à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

Il secoua la tête.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

-Puis-je utiliser le séchoir à main pour ma robe ? Je partirai tout de suite après.

Il constata qu'elle aussi était couverte d'alcool et qu'elle commençait à trembler. Elle tentait vainement de cacher sa poitrine avec ses bras mais le tissus lui collait à la peau. Le brun regarda autour et chercha quelque chose des yeux. Il le trouva rapidement.

-Attends là.

Il alla rejoindre un serveur et se pencha à son oreille. Celui-ci finit par hocher de la tête et partit vers le bar. Le brun se retourna et fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit le rejoindre.

-Merci. Je m'appelle Lévy.

-Gajeel.

Ledit Gajeel passa derrière le comptoir et attendit la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que j'aie le droit de te suivre jusque là.

Le brun esquissa un sourire en coin et se pencha vers elle pour couvrir la musique. Lévy frémit légèrement.

-C'est mon bar. Viens.

Il reprit son chemin et bifurqua vers un petit escalier peu éclairé qui menait à une porte fermée. Il invita la jeune femme à monter avec lui. Lévy sentit une boule lui remonter dans l'estomac. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire, il lui avait simplement fait signe de le suivre et ce petit escalier lugubre était tout sauf invitant. Elle monta tout de même et entra dans ce qui semblait être un appartement de type studio. Une odeur masculine circulait. Dès que le brun referma la porte, la musique et l'ambiance de bar se mirent en sourdine. L'insonorisation était impressionnante ! La bleutée regarda autour.

Gajeel alla dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Il versa un fond dans chacun d'eux et en tendit un à son invitée.

-Offert par la maison.

Lévy le regarda, amusée. Elle qui détestait le fort, elle empestait la tequila, elle avait bu du rhum et maintenant du whisky ? À ce point pourquoi pas. Elle rejoignit le brun et prit le verre en le remerciant.

Elle grimaça quand le liquide amer lui brûla la gorge. Comment est-ce que les gens faisaient pour apprécier un truc pareil ? C'était tout bonnement horrible.

La brûlure s'adoucit et la réchauffa un peu, c'était déjà plus agréable. Elle coula un regard vers Gajeel. Il but à son tour et haussa les sourcils.

-J'te files des fringues. Passe-moi ta robe.

Lévy le questionna silencieusement..

-J'met les miens à la machine. Donne.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Si tu as une veste je pourrais l'enfiler par-dessus.

Il ricana, il n'était pas dupe. S'il la laissait partir avec l'une de ses vestes, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne la revoit jamais.

-Non, enlève ta robe.

-Je retirerai pas ma robe ici.

Gajeel étira un sourire malicieux et avisa la robe de la jeune femme.

-Comme tu veux.

Lévy suivit son regard et rougit furieusement. Le tissus était toujours aussi trempé… et transparent. Elle tenta de se cacher et faillit renverser son verre encore une fois.

-Regarde ailleurs !

Il lui pointa une porte dans l'autre coin de l'appartement.

-La salle de bain est là.

La jeune femme s'y précipita. Le brun déposa son verre et alla lui chercher un short et un t-shirt qu'il glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une petite main les agrippa et referma vivement derrière. Gajeel sourit et alla lui aussi se changer. Il retira ses vêtements et enfila un boxer sous un pantalon de sport. Il fouilla pour un chandail quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Gajeel ?

Il se retourna pour répondre à Lévy et se mit à rire en la voyant tenir le short beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

-Un problème Shorty ?

Elle prit la mouche.

-Arrêtes de rire ! J'aurais besoin d'un autre short crétin.

Elle remarqua l'absence de haut du jeune homme et détourna vivement les yeux. Le brun s'en amusa encore plus et la taquina un peu.

-Tu peux reluquer, te gênes pas.

-Je reluquais rien du tout !

Il se mit à rire franchement.

-Tu veux toucher p't'être ?

Elle ne répondit rien cette fois et le laissa reprendre son sérieux.

-J'ai pas de short plus petits, j'peux te refiler un boxer.

Lévy lui lança un regard de biais et retira son bandana d'une main. Elle libéra sa tignasse bleue et s'évertua à attacher le tissus autour de sa taille. Gajeel la regarda faire. Elle était drôlement sexy les cheveux détachés avec son chandail beaucoup trop grand. Eh merde, quelle brillante idée de l'emmener ici. Il déglutit et la contourna. Il alla chercher la robe et ses vêtements imbibés d'alcool pour les mettre à la lessive. Lorsqu'il revint, Lévy s'était assise sur son lit avec son verre de whisky. Il n'avait pas de sofa chez lui. Elle regardait la déco du studio. Ça reflétait étonnamment bien le jeune homme.

Gajeel brisa sa contemplation en lui proposant de remplir son verre. Lévy secoua la tête.

-Ça me suffit, merci.

-Mh.

Le brun prit une gorgée à même la bouteille et alla la déposer sur un bureau à proximité. Lévy le regarda faire. Son dos était tellement viril, sans chandail c'était encore plus flagrant. Il avait quelques cicatrices qui lui zébraient la peau. Elle avait tellement envie de les suivre du bout des doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Gajeel se retourna et stoppa net.

Il étira un sourire roué et revint se planter devant elle. Il lui retira son verre des mains et le déposa plus loin.

-J'vais finir par croire que t'es une voyeuse.

Elle lâcha la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

-Pas du tout !

-Alors c'est moi qui t'plaît autant ?

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Gajeel s'agenouilla face à elle et plaça ses bras le long de ses cuisses. Lévy sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Elle déglutit mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à lui. Elle encra son regard dans ses orbes rouges, très consciente de la direction que prenait la situation.

Gajeel attendit, il lui laissa l'opportunité de le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien. Les femmes ne l'approchaient généralement pas, il n'aimait pas leur jérémiades et celles qui persistaient à lui parler changeaient rapidement d'idée face à son air acéré. Lévy n'avait pas peur de lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bar, il l'avait trouvée terriblement belle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, probablement trop occupée à observer la troupe d'abrutis puis elle s'était mise à le lorgner discrètement.

Il étira un sourire carnassier, elle lui laissait le champ libre. Il agrippa son short beaucoup trop grand pour elle et enleva le bandana. Il la tira à lui et cueillit sèchement ses lèvres. Lévy hoqueta de surprise. Gajeel pressa ses mains sur ses hanches et effleura son ventre de ses pouces. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et passa sa langue sur ses lèvre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, la chaleur lui montait à la tête. Elle déposa timidement ses mains sur la nuque de son compagnon. Il agrippa son short à nouveau et lui retira d'un geste sec. Lévy remonta vivement ses genoux contre elle.

Gajeel saisit l'une de ses chevilles et l'embrassa. Il la ramena doucement contre lui et lui embrassa la gorge, remontant vers sa mâchoire. Lévy l'embrassa à son tour. Elle entoura sa taille massive avec ses jambes graciles. Le brun passa ses mains sous son chandail et pressa ses flancs. Elle savoura le contact chaud sur sa peau. Gajeel la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, la surplombant de tout son corps.

Lévy l'observa sans gêne. Sa mâchoire forte, ses yeux hypnotisants, ses lèvres pleines... Elle passa ses mains sur les clavicules du brun, lui arrachant un frisson délicieux. Elle descendit entre ses pectoraux et le tira par les côtés du pantalon. Gajeel résista et plaça son genou entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il lui offrit un sourire railleur et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et approfondit le baiser. Lévy lui répondit avec plaisir.

Le brun s'appuya sur un coude et remonta sa main libre contre la hanche de sa compagne sous son chandail. Il caressa son ventre et continua jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Il sourit entre deux baisers et remonta le t-shirt. Elle n'avait pas remis son soutien-gorge.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le ventre en remontant vers sa poitrine. Lévy arqua le dos d'allégresse. Il traça une route de baiser et passa sa langue sur son mamelon, la torturant lentement. Gajeel lui retira complètement son t-shirt. Il l'embrassa encore et sourit. Sa peau goûtait la tequila. Il la mordilla et l'écouta avidement soupirer de bien-être. Il n'avait jamais été très patient mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Elle était là, belle comme le jour et il comptait bien en profiter pleinement. Longuement.

Lévy était presque nue. Son short et son haut avait rejoint le plancher tandis que son compagnon restait obstinément habillé. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa la taille avec ses jambes. Elle commença à faire glisser le vêtement et entraîna le boxer au passage.

-Woh pas si vite.

Gajeel pressa son corps contre le sien. Lévy étouffa un gémissement en sentant son membre contre son bas-ventre. Un voile de désir couvrit les yeux rubis du jeune homme. Il lui aurait arraché ce dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait encore ses courbes gracieuses. Et puis merde. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et retira vite son pantalon de sport. Il l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il saisit le sein droit de son amante et le massa durement. Il allait la rendre folle. Elle saisit les fesses du brun et les pressa. Gajeel se colla à elle et lui arracha une plainte exquise. Il délaissa sa poitrine et joua avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement de la jeune femme. Il passa ses doigts sous le tissu et caressa l'intimité de sa partenaire. Celle-ci échappa un hoquet de surprise mélangé à de la luxure. Il étira un sourire goguenard et continua sa douce torture. Il parcourut la fleur de la jeune femme, passant sur ses lèvres puis sur le petit bout de chair sensible. Il s'y attarda. Lévy gémit doucement, le plaisir lui montait à la tête et le rouge lui teintait les joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Gajeel remarqua sa tentative de rester discrète mais il ne le voyait pas de cet oeil. Il l'embrassa sur la gorge et inséra son majeur dans son intimité. Lévy échappa un râle érotique et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules. Son amant commença à se mouvoir lentement en elle, elle était si étroite qu'il appréhenda un peu pour elle. Il ajouta l'index et accéléra le mouvement. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait le corps de Lévy, elle était sur le point de se laisser aller mais Gajeel ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il se retira abruptement, un sourire aux lèvres. Son amante geignit et ondula lascivement des hanches pour l'inciter à reprendre. Le brun lui retira son sous-vêtement.

-Mon tour.

Gajeel l'embrassa à pleine bouche et baissa son boxer. Il fut arrêté par deux petites mains qui se plaquèrent sur son torse.

-A-attends ! As-tu une protection ?

Le brun grogna et retira son dernier vêtement. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire et se colla à elle.

-Dans l'tiroir.

La jeune femme sentait sa virilité contre sa cuisse.

-Laisse-moi l'atteindre.

Lévy le repoussa autant qu'elle le put et se retourna vers la commode. Elle s'étira et l'ouvrit rapidement. Gajeel lui embrassa le dos et lui prit les hanches. Il lui mordit la fesse et la tira vers lui. La jeune femme glapit et se retourna vivement, une petite enveloppe à la main.

-Je… Je l'ai !

Le brun la serra contre lui et appuya son membre contre son intimité.

-Dépêche.

Lévy écarquilla les yeux. Elle devait la lui mettre ?! Gajeel se mouva contre elle, il perdait patience et elle, elle perdait le fils des événements. Elle déchira gauchement l'emballage. Elle regarda son partenaire qui lui souriait malicieusement et laissa couler son regard vers son bas-ventre.

Le brun reprit sa douce torture et s'amusa à déconcentrer la jeune femme. Il adorait l'embêter, sentir ses doigts s'attarder sur cette partie de lui. N'y tenant plus, il pressa son bassin contre le sien et releva l'une de ses jambes. Lévy échappa un cri, elle avait à peine terminé que Gajeel la pénétra dans un grognement. Elle lâcha un gémissement rauque et lui agrippa le dos avec vigueur. Elle n'avait pas touché un homme depuis plus de quatre ans et cette partie de son compagnon était tout aussi imposante que le reste de son corps.

Gajeel la laissa s'habituer à lui et attendit qu'elle se détende. Il lui embrassa les paupières, la caressa du bout des doigts.

Lévy se redressa contre lui, elle lui mordilla la mâchoire et ondula doucement du bassin. Le brun s'allongea sur elle et commença à se mouvoir avec lenteur. Lévy lui attrapa les hanches et pressa ses fesses entre ses mains. Ses muscles étaient tendus, fermes.

Gajeel lui encercla la taille d'un bras et s'inséra profondément en elle. Il exécuta de longs mouvements lents et lascifs. Chaque coup de rein emportait le souffle de son amante avec lui.

Le brun l'embrassa, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Il saisit la jeune femme par les cuisses et entama de longs va-et-viens claquants. Lévy gémit fortement, ses poings se refermèrent dans le dos de son amant. Elle tenta de garder la cadence mais se retrouva bien vite dépassée. Gajeel pressa son bassin contre le sien et y imprima le mouvement. Les perles humides sur son corp brûlant glissaient pour se perdre dans les draps.

Lévy se serra autour de lui, elle sentait le souffle lui manquer. Elle relâcha un cri que son amant cueillit entre ses lèvres. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et se libéra à son tour.

Gajeel grogna et passa ses bras autour de Lévy. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté en la gardant contre lui. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se blottit dans le creux de son épaule.

Un frisson la parcourut, elle s'étira, chercha le drap à taton et le remonta sur leurs corps fourbus. Gajeel cala son menton dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa la tête.

Une alarme stridente brisa la bulle de confort des deux amants. Le brun se passa la main sur le visage, roula sur le dos et soupira fortement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et partit sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme. Toujours nu, Gajeel s'éloigna et ouvrit deux portes pliantes. Il sortit leurs vêtements de la machine à laver et les accrocha sur un support à linge. Une fois fait, il revint vers Lévy.

-Tu les mets pas dans le sèche-linge ?

Le brun ricana et haussa les épaules. Il monta dans le lit et se laissa choir sur le dos.

-Y marche plus depuis une semaine.

Lévy fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça il marche plus ? Tu comptais la sécher comment ma robe ?

-Très lent'ment.

La jeune femme rougit furieusement. Elle remonta le drap sur son nez et déclencha l'hilarité de son amant.

-T'es qu'un crétin.

Il rigola de plus belle et l'attrapa par la taille. Lévy se débattit pour la forme et finit par laisser Gajeel l'embrasser doucement.

.

.

 _Merci tout le monde pour la lecture ! Laissez un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit !_


End file.
